I want Mr Cullen
by BabyDolles
Summary: What happens when 17-year-old Isabella Swan meets her new history teacher, Edward Cullen,who's just moved to Fork? And what about her abusive boyfriend? Drama/Angst. OOC/OC/ANC/AU/AH, NO SLASH! Rated M for language/scenes
1. Silent Tears

****Warning: Strong language. Drama. Abuse. I do not own Twilight, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.****

This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

 **I will update this story as soon as I can, I promise. My other story, Mayor Cullen, is almost finished, well the first part of it :P Bella will be abused in this story by her boyfriend Mike Newton. Edward is going to be her teacher. I** ' **m not sure if there will be sex scenes, but you guys can tell me if you want some hot scenes between Bella and Edward. Don** ' **t be shy and leave a Review. I promise, I don** ' **t bite. Hard.**


	2. Preface

**Hey. Don't forget to leave a review. It will motivate me to writer faster.**

 **THIS IS JUST THE FIRST DRAFT. THERE WILL BE MISTAKES, but please give this story a chance.**

 **Cheers.**

* * *

My hands were shaking like crazy as I wandered down the empty school hallway. I peered over my shoulder as I opened my locker to put my books aside. It might sound strange, but I felt that he was watching me, hiding in the shadows to punish me. They claimed I was paranoid, but I wasn't. This was real. A set of powerful arms caught my wrist. I couldn't breathe for a minute.

"Don't try to run, or I might just kill you." The devil smirked at me. He urged me to look into his black eyes. So much loathing. A loud gasp left me because I was certain I wasn't going to survive tonight.

* * *

 **What do you think is happening now? Let me know what you think.**


	3. 1

**Hey. Don't forget to leave a review. It will motivate me to writer faster.**

 **THIS IS JUST THE FIRST DRAFT. THERE WILL BE MISTAKES, but please give this story a chance.**

 **Cheers.**

* * *

The first time I actually noticed Michael Newton, he strolled towards me with a bright grin on his face.

"Hello. I don't think we've met before. My Name is Michael Newton, but you can call me Mike. You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" I couldn't tear my eyes away from his.

"Bella, my name is Bella. How do you know who I am?"

"Everybody knows who you are, Isabella," replied Mike while laying a hand on my arm. My eyes became wide. I wasn't the popular kid in high school, and I was somewhat stunned that someone like Mike Newton knew my name. He was the starting quarterback at Forks High. Every girl wanted him in her bed, and every guy wanted to be like him. I noticed that he was nervous because he wiggled the zipper on his dark jacket to force it closed. His thick blond hair stood up in all directions.

"Bella and I were just on our way to lunch," said Angela. Mike chuckled and ever so slightly squeezed my shoulder,

"Good. Let's go to lunch then." I had no idea that Mike Newton was anything but the nice boy next door.

* * *

 **What do you think is happening now? Let me know what you think.**


	4. 2

**Forks, Washington**

 **2 years later**

A low groan escaped me as I opened my sleepy eyes. Summer holidays were definitely over, and everything just got drearier and more exhausting. I hadn't seen my best friend in four weeks because she had been forced to go to Chicago with her mom. Her dad had passed away two years ago from cancer. Carefully, I put the warm blanket aside and my bed. I grabbed a dark jeans and an old hoodie and dressed myself hastily. There was no reason to impress someone as he would get suspicious. Michael and I had been together for almost two years now and it was nothing like I had expected. He wasn't the caring and loving boyfriend anymore, and I feared him even though I would never say that aloud. I covered the purple bruise with make-up as I didn't want anyone to see me like this.

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked as I came in the kitchen.

"Nothing, it's nothing, kiddo," said Charlie though he had a deep frown on his wrinkled face. I just realized that something was wrong. He only wore that expression when he was upset about something.

"You know you can tell me everything, you know," I said, placing the coffee mug on the counter. I was astonished when he raised his voice at me. He never did that.

"I said it was nothing, Isabella." He ran a hand through his dark messy hair.

"You should go to school now," he said. I nodded my head gently. I took my coat and my backpack. I glanced at him one more time before taking off. Sooner or later I was going to find out what he was hiding from me.

I was pretty nervous when I let my eyes wander around the parking lot. I could hear whispering and could see blurs of movement all around me, and I knew that he would show up soon. I shut my eyes for a second, pretending that everyting was going to be fine. Mike arrived in his silver Porsche just as I opened my eyes. I walked towards him with a bad feeling. Would he say anything to me? Or would he ignore me? He grabbed his bag and got out of the car.

"Isabella, so good to see you," he said as he recognized me. His warm lips captured mine, and the fire in my veins almost exploded. I shouldn't enjoy this, but there were times when he was a pretty cool guy. I had still hope for him.

"Isabella, come with me," he said in low voice. I swallowed hard. No, he wouldn't do anything to me at school, right?

"I just told you to come with me. What are you waiting for?" This time his voice held anger. I had no idea what to do now, but I didn't want to cause a scene either. Before I knew what was happening he grabbed my arm rather tenderly. This wasn't anything new to me.

"I want to show you something. Don't worry, you won't be late for class." I couldn't help but stare at his face. He was even more attractive with a 10-day beard than clean shaven. His blond hair was all messy and he wore his Football uniform. His sweet lips met mine again, and this time I kissed him back. It was one of those rare moments when he wasn't a douchebag, and I had every Intention to enjoy this while it lasted. I ran my fingers through his hair, but too soon we broke apart. In that moment I would've followed him everywhere.

"I know a place where nobody will find us," said Mike, never letting go of my arm. I nodded slowly. It wasn't a good idea to let him drag me to someplace where nobody would find us, but I couldn't bring myself to say no to him. I could feel the heat rising to my cheek as everybody was gawking at us. Mike guided me inside the massive school Building, never saying a word. We only stopped when we reached the boys' locker room. I turned to face him as he closed the door behind us.

"Why are we here? Isn't that against some rules?" My voice quivered, and I despised that it made me sound weak and undecided. Mike chuckled ever so lightly.

"No, it's not against rules if they don't catch us, my sweet Isabella." He murmured the last part as if I was the only girl he would ever cherish, and to be honest, in that moment I believed him.

"Now, what shall we do now?" He had a sly grin on his face.

"Mike?" I backed away. I asked myself if somebody would hear my screams.

"Are you that scared of me?" he asked, placing a finger under his chin.

"I would never hurt you again. It was a mistake," he said. I shook my head and made a decision. I caught his face with both hands, claiming he had nothing to fear. He glanced at me questioningly.

"Are you positive?" I nodded twice. Carefully, he touched my swollen cheek. His expressive eyes held real sorrow and regret.

"Did I do that? Does it hurt?" he asked. I lowered and raised my head lightly. There was no need to lie. He already knew the truth.

"It doesn't hurt," I replied. It was a lie, of course.

"I can't believe I did that to you. You must hate me so much." Mike let out a deep sigh.

"I could never hate you," I said, never taking my eyes off him. He leaned in to kiss me, and I grabbed his shirt collar.

"Can I touch you, Isabella?" He didn't wait for my answer, he just took off my hoodie. His tongue stroked my lower lip, timidly at first, as if he was unsure of what he was doing, but his kiss seared my insides. His lips traveled down my throat, over my collarbone, licking and nibbling on my skin before kissing my lips again. He tasted so wonderful, and I wanted more.

"Is this okay for you?" he asked in a low voice. I nodded. I never wanted to stop, and finally, he ripped off my shirt. However, it was like fate liked to play jokes on me because we never heard the door open. Mike growled when I deepened the kiss hungrily.

"You taste so fucking good." We only stopped when we heard loud footsteps behind us. It wasn't long before someone cleared their throat.

"Well, that was surely interesting."

"Who the hell are you?" Mike's face held nothing but anger as he spoke to the strange man. My boyfriend stood protectively in front of my body.

"Mike, please. He hasn't done anything wrong. Just let it go, okay." I said.

"You should listen to your little girlfriend because she seems a hell of a lot smarter than you." His words send a frozen chill down my spine.

Who was he? I then noticed that he only spoke to Mike. Well, to be honest, I could barely see him because Mike blocked my view.

"What are you looking at, Loser?"

"Nothing, obviously," said the stranger.

"I suppose it is against the rules to have sex in the boy's locker room."

"That's enough. We didn't even have sex," I said. This guy was getting on my nerves and I hadn't even seen his face yet. The stranger exhaled deeply, turning away from us. He stopped in his tracks when he reached the door.

"By the way, you should cover yourself before going to class." With these words, he slammed the door behind him. Mike soon dragged me out of the room, closing the door behind him. He kissed me slowly before leaving me all alone in the school hallway. I slammed the locker door shut before heading to class. History. It was a good thing that I wouldn't see Mike until lunch. I was still unsettled by what had happened in the boy's locker room. My hands trembled as I walked down the empty school hallway. I opened the door, taking a deep breath. My squeaking shoes announced my entrance in the worst way.

"You're late," said a deep voice I didn't recognize. It was different from Mr. Jones voice. It didn't take much to figure out that it wasn't Mr. Jones standing in front of the class. My mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. Not when this man was staring at me like that.

"I think we've already met," said the man. A gasp escape me. No, he couldn't be here. He shouldn't. His face held no emotion the longer he stared at me. The dark stubble of his three-day-beard darkened his chin. Staring into his smoldering green eyes, I couldn't help but notice that he was sinfully attractive.

"Who are you?" I didn't hide my disappointment. He was too old to be a student, but too young to be a teacher. So, who was he?

"Just sit down, Isabella. It's bad enough that you were late for class," said Jessica Stanley. She glared at me from the corner of her eyes. I knew for a fact that she disliked me very much, because she had a huge crush on Mike. It was just too bad for her that he was my man.

"As I was saying when you interuppted me, I'm Mr. Cullen. Your new History teacher." My fluttered shut for a second. This was a nightmare.

"Would you please take a seat? Or would you rather stand for the next thirty minutes and stare at my face?" The whole class burst into loud laughter. Great.

First day of school and a teacher already embarressed me. I shook my head. I wasn't even staring at him. I was just overwhelmed with his presence.

"Then what are you waiting for? We don't have all day," said Mr. Cullen.

"Right." I walked to my seat and quickly bowed my head. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
